


Double Dicking It

by BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction



Category: Newcastle Drag Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction/pseuds/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction
Summary: Pebble's out just looking for a good night. She never counted on a night of double dicks.
Relationships: faux king dick/pebble dash, jazzmin dick/faux king dick, pebble dash/ jazzmin dick
Kudos: 3





	Double Dicking It

Pebble Dash looked around the bar from her place in the corner, surveying the people throughout. She’d had a few offers tonight, but none that had peaked her interest enough for her to abandon the little table she had secured in Eazy St. She took another sip and brushed her long pink hair behind her shoulder.

“Want to do some karaoke tonight, Pebs?” Chanel asked.

“I’d rather be dead, bab.” Pebble replied, and Chanel walked away.

Phone in hand, and drink with straw placed strategically close to her lips on the table, Pebble began scrolling though her social medias, and attempting to teach herself how to use Instagram without cropping things too much. It was imperative that those story posts were pristine for her job. It was harder than people thought to post ‘Come to the Yard’, every other day.

“Hello.”

Pebble looked up, and her eyes locked onto the most handsome man she had _ever_ seen in her entire life. She batted her six pairs of eyelashes at him.

“Hi,” She said, and giggled.

“May I sit down with you?” The man asked.

Pebble nodded.

“Thanks.” He said. “Dick.”

“Please.”

“Erm, I mean, that’s my name. Dick. So, what’s your name?”

Giggling again, Pebble looked down at the table. She could see Dick’s gorgeous orange hair reflected in a puddle of spilled house white.

“Mah name is Pebble,” She said, looking up through her lashes, “Pebble Dash.”

“Well that’s an unfortunate name.” He grinned. “Unless of course you’re into scat, in which case, it’s very appropriate.”

“Oh, yeeah,” she said, “Ah love tae scat.”

“Really?”

Pebble cleared her throat. “Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub Yo da dub dub.”

Dick looked disappointed. “Oh. Right.”

“So,” Pebble smiled, “Dick, what brings ye over tae my table?”

“I saw you from across the room, and frankly, looking upon your luscious body and long orange fur jacket, I could not resist your siren call.”

“Oh, Dick, ye dee know how tae flatter a giral.” She sipped her drink. “But ah’m afraid ye cannae afford me.”

Dick leaned over the table, taking a lock of her pink hair and twirling it in his fingers. “Is that so?” He asked, breath tickling her ear. “Well how does one night for a twelve inch margarita and a medium cheesy chips sound?”

Pebble gasped. “Teck me, Dick. Am all yours. Just let me put me shoes on.”

…

One pizza, a carton of chips, and a hand job in the back of a Blueline later, and the two arrived to Dick’s abode.

Pebble stared around at the grandeur as they entered the hallway. “You live here?”

“Yes.” Dick smiled, taking the long orange fur coat, and hanging it on a hat stand that looked suspiciously like Cara Bonara. “Three bedrooms.”

“Three?” Pebble gasped in awe.

“Correct. And I only share it with nine other people.”

“Wow.” Pebble said, looking up at Dick and drooling. “You’re the man of me dreams.”

It was at this point that Pebble began to lose her strong Scottish accent because it was taking the author far too long to write.

“Should we retire to the drawing room?” Dick held out his arm.

Taking it, Pebble allowed him to guide her. “You’ve got a whole room just for drawing? That must be a lot of pens.”

“Pebble.” Dick said, as they entered the room, closing the door behind them. He spun on his heel to face her, taking her cheek in hand. “Would you do me the honour, of allowing me to deflower you?”

“Hun, I’ve got no flowers left.”

“In that case, let me sew the seed.”

“Oh, Dick.” Pebble swooned.

“Oh, Pebble!” Dick exclaimed, unfastening his white dungarees and throwing her down onto the sofa. He tore at her leopard print one piece.

“Careful! That was a secret Santa present!”

“I’ll hot glue it back together.” Dick said, ripping it down the middle to reveal her breasts. “Oh,” he breathed, “such beautiful globes.” He pushed his face into them, pulling back a bra cup, and slowly extracting a sock with his teeth.”

The two groaned.

The door swung open.

“I thought it was only _my_ lingerie you were interested in, Dick!”

Pebble and Dick gasped, looking to the door. The silhouette crossed their arms.

“I thought what we had was special!” They shouted. “But I was obviously wrong.”

“Dick,” Pebble said, “who is that?”

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. “I’m Jazzmin.” She said. “His _wife!_ ”

“What?!” Pebble slapped Dick across the cheek. “You’re married? But we licked garlic mayonnaise off each other’s bum holes in the taxi!”

“Pebble, I’m sorry!” Dick, cried. “Please, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Jazzmin shook her head in disgust. “And to think, I was going to peg you tonight with the jolly green giant.”

She turned to leave, but Dick jumped up and chased after her, grabbing Jazzmin by the arm and pulling back. “Wait, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my love. I want to fix this.” He gently began to remove her dress, but the zip got stuck.

“That happens.” Jazzmin said. “Just be rough with it.”

Dick pulled the dress down. “I know you like it rough.”

“I do.”

“Now, Jazzmin.” Dick guided her closer to the sofa. “This is Pebble. We could share her. Have her together?”

Pebble smiled. “I’d be into that. And what was this I heard about the jolly green giant?”

“You couldn’t take it.” Jazzmin said with a smile. She pulled off her bra and dangled it in front of Pebble’s face.

Pebble leaned closer, whispering. “Try me.” And grabbed Jazzmin’s bra with her teeth.

Dick whipped off his overalls in a sex-fuelled frenzy. “To quote Spongebob, ‘I’m ready’.”

Pebble spat out the bra. “Wow,” she said, “you have a sexy dick, Dick.

Leaving Pebble, Jazzmin took a step into the centre of the room. She slowly began removing her lingerie, pulling the lacy thong down over her tights. Pebble and Dick watched, mouths open, drooling at the sight of her ASDA carrier bag corset.

Jazzmin sling-shotted the thong at Dick. It caught on his hard member, hanging like a kite caught in a tree. He helicoptered his cock until the knickers fell to the floor.

“Fucking hell.” Pebble said breathlessly. “I’m wetter than an ice rink in August.”

Jazzmin laughed, throwing her head back. “Let me show you how a professional does it, darling.” Using her teeth to make a small tear near the top, she ripped the carrier bag corset down the middle and peeled it wetly from her sweaty torso. Hanging it from her fingers, Jazzmin said sensuously, “This isn’t a bag for life, I’m _your_ bag for life.” She booped Dick’s cock. “And you best remember that.”

“Boop the lamp.” Pebble said.

“What?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter. Just come and fuck me one of you. I want to be…double-dicked.”

It was at that command, that Jazzmin pulled the large green dildo from the depths of her tights, revealing the jolly green giant, inch by inch until the tip popped free from the American tan constraints. It bobbed twice, all eyes in the room glued to its glory, and then, Jazzmin whipped it across Dick’s cheek, sending him stumbling across the room, falling to Pebble’s side.

“Okay.” Jazzmin said, dildo in hand, “who’s first.”

“Me!” The two others called in unison. The then glared at each other simultaneously.

“Darlings, darling!” Jazzmin laughed, “Do not worry yourselves.” She smirked and reached into a crumpled bag for life by the door, taking out a _second_ fuck-off-huge green dildo. “I have enough to go round.”

Dick gasped.

Pebble moaned.

“Okay ladies,” Jazzmin smiled, pointing both green cocks in their direction, “let’s get in formation.”

_To be continued…?_


End file.
